Participants in many recreational hobbies and sports employ specialized garments, including trouser garments to provide additional protection and/or coverage than is available with traditional pants. For instance, when fishing, some people wear waterproof waders so that they may be at least partially submerged in water without getting wet. Some waders also include a bib that extends above the person's waist to enable the wearer's torso to remain dry in deeper waters.
Likewise, snow sports enthusiasts, such as snowmobilers, skiers, snowboarders, and mountaineers may wear bibbed pants to provide greater protection from exposure to snow. A bib may provide greater protection by providing a large overlapping area between the skier's waistline and the bottom of the skier's weatherproof upper layer, such as a parka. This overlapping area reduces the likelihood of snow reaching the wearer's body and also may increase the insulating capability of the combination of parka and trousers.
Pants may be at least partially secured on the wearer by employing suspenders. Suspenders often include at least two straps that are strung over the wearer's shoulders and attached to the front and back of the pants. The length of the suspenders between the front and back attachment points may be adjusted to accommodate a wide range of both torso length and torso girth. Belts are sometimes employed in conjunction with suspenders. In order to provide support for the portion above the wearer's waist, bibbed-pants often employ at least a suspender-like suspension system.
A wearer of bibbed-pants may not desire the full coverage of the bib portion at all times. For instance, when fly-fishing in a warm climate and relatively shallow water, a wearer may not want the coverage provided by the bib. Likewise, when enjoying a warm fire within the comforts of a ski lodge, a skier may wish to de-layer and avoid the coverage provided by the bib.
Furthermore, conventional suspension systems may add to the difficulty of lowering the seat of the pants. For instance, in order to relieve one's self (WC break), the wearer may have to disengage the shoulder straps and remove the pants. Disengaging the shoulder straps and/or removing the pants may prove cumbersome and time consuming. Additionally, depending on the system of over-layers the wearer is employing, disengaging the shoulder straps may require the wearer to at least partially de-layer. In some instances, the climate may a make de-layering uncomfortable or even dangerous. In severe cold weather, it may endanger a wearer to remove their parka to manipulate the shoulder straps. Depending on the complexity of the layering system, a wearer may have to disengage her gloves or over-mittens and expose extremities to the severe weather. It is for the benefit of these and other concerns that the present disclosure is offered.